


Symbolism

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione teaches Bill about symbolism





	Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Why is the second fic harder to write?  Thanks to my marvelous beta Thevina, who has helped me so much to improve this fic.  Any remaining errors are of course mine, and not hers.

* * *

A naked Bill Weasley was a good thing, but a naked and tied up Bill Weasley was even better, as far as Hermione was concerned.

 

She cocked her head to one side and observed her handiwork.  Bill was sprawled out across the big bed, wrists and ankles fastened with alternating crimson and gold scarves, his erection straining up to touch her navel as she straddled him. The light from the fireplace, the only illumination in the room, gilded his taut muscles and added more fire to his hair until he gleamed like gold.  A rare treat, indeed.  Hermione giggled as the thought of the song ‘My Favourite Things' from her mother's favourite musical came to mind.  Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens would definitely not be in her version.  

 

"You find this amusing, do you?" Bill queried.  He strained against his bindings experimentally, knowing his witch well enough that he would find himself unable to escape.  If anything, Hermione was thorough.

 

"No, not exactly amusing.  But I do think that having you at my mercy might become one of my favourite things," Hermione replied, looking quite smug.  "All that lustful energy tamed and confined to take at my leisure."

 

"Tamed?  You think so?"

 

"Oh, I know so, because I have something you wa-ant..."Hermione sing-songed, rubbing herself against him.

 

Bill growled at her.  She shook a finger at him reproachfully.  "Now, now, all in good time, William.  I'm going to teach you a lesson."  She took her fingers and began stroking his cock.  

 

"This isn't bloody Hogwarts and let me remind you who the more experienced one here is!" Bill exclaimed.  He jerked against his restraints again, showing his lack of appreciation for her teasing.

 

"You might have more experience in the bedroom, Bill, and in most things we're equals.  But there are still some things I can teach you," Hermione carefully explained, still stroking him with one hand and reaching the other to trace the ankh tattoo around his navel.  "Have I ever told you how fascinating I find your tattoo?"

 

"You said you liked it, once or twice," Bill grunted, trying to arch himself into her grasp more fully but not having the leverage to do so.

 

"Oh, yes, I do like it.  Like it enough that I did a little research on it.  Do you know what the ankh symbolises?"

 

Bill gave up and simply closed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the slow pace she was setting with her hands.  "I did choose the tattoo before they put it on me, Hermione.  I'd like to think I wouldn't put something permanent on my body without it having some sort of meaning.  It means eternal life."

 

"Very good," Hermione purred and began stroking him faster as a reward.  She moved so that she was kneeling between his thighs.  "It does mean eternal life.  It was believed that the ankh was the key that would open the gates of death into immortality.  I'm assuming it also symbolizes your connection with Egypt?"

 

Bill grunted an affirmative and Hermione continued, leaning closer to his body as she spoke.

 

"The ankh also stands for life-giving elements.  Such as water," she said with a sly smile.  She began to trace the tattoo with her tongue, moving downward towards his erection.  Once there, she trailed her tongue up along his shaft, until she engulfed him into her mouth.  She sucked on him, bobbing her head and lapping with her tongue.  Bill writhed beneath her.

 

She let go of him with a slurp, pleased that he was now glistening with her saliva.  Looking up, she made sure she had Bill's attention before going on.  

 

"And air."  She next proceeded to blow on his wet belly and cock.  Bill managed to arch off the bed this time.  

 

"Fuck, Hermione!  You'd think you were trying to drain the life out of me, rather than give it!"

 

She grinned.  He was panting for her, sweating and glassy-eyed, right where she wanted him. "Oh, I don't know.  You seem to be very lively to me.  Shall I go on?"

 

"Do I really have a choice?"

 

"No, you don't.  The closed hoop at the top of the ankh is said to represent the womb, which in turn stands for fertility and reproduction.  The shaft or bar at the end is a phallic symbol, which stands for the same thing."  With one hand she stroked him and with the other herself, rubbing two damp fingers around her clit and then down inside the entrance to her own body.  She moaned, setting up a rhythm between both hands and her circling hips.

 

"Both of these symbols together can mean commingling male and female powers. It is also written that the ankh is the symbol for the mystical union between Osiris and Isis."

 

"I'm all for unification right now."

 

"As lovely as that sounds, I still have a bit more knowledge to impart," she countered breathlessly as she crawled up his chest.  Nearly nose to nose, she took the fingers that she had been teasing herself with and traced his lips with them.  He sucked them into his mouth, lapping her flavor with his tongue.  When he had licked them clean, she kissed him, sharing her taste.

 

"If I weren't tied up right now, I'd bend you over my knee, Mrs. Weasley," Bill exhaled into her mouth.  Hermione sat up and took her previous position over his thighs and began stroking him again.

 

"Maybe another time.  Now, where was I?  Oh, yes, the myriad meanings of the ankh.  Only a bit more to go."

 

"Then get to the point, woman!"

 

She looked down where her hands were and laughed.  "I thought I was already at the point."

 

"Saucy wench.  Just get on with it."

 

"Impatient?"

 

"No, insatiably curious to the point of bursting, which I'd rather do inside of you, if you don't mind."

 

"Then just hush and listen.  The union between Osiris and Isis caused the annual flooding of the Nile, providing Egypt with the means to survive."

 

"You're going to have some flooding on your hands if you don't stop," Bill ground out. 

 

Hermione snickered and quickly let go of his cock.  "Oh, we can't have that, can we?"

 

"Hermione!"

 

"I'm not ready for you to come yet."

 

Her lover groaned and threw back his head more forcefully into the pillows, closing his eyes and muttering crossly.  She caught the words 'damn tease', 'torture' and 'payback'.  She arched an eyebrow at that and cleared her throat.  Bill's eyes opened.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Have something you'd like to say to me, William?"

 

Her voice was full of mock exasperation, warning Bill that antagonizing her further while he was still restrained was probably not in his best interests.  He put on a charming smile and took a different tone.

 

"Love, you know we both want it.  Come on, open the gates of the temple," he wooed, bumping his hips up against her bottom.  "Let me come inside, let me worship you." 

 

She put a hand to her chin and appeared to be seriously considering it.  "Hmmm, worship sounds awfully tempting.  What's your offering?"

 

"You're practically sitting on it.  If you were a benevolent goddess, you _would_ be sitting on it.  Repeatedly," Bill said suggestively.  

 

"Oh, a throne!  What a thoughtful gift!  Perhaps I should try it out for size," Hermione retorted.  She may have been teasing, but the movement of her body was all business as she lifted herself up and slid slowly onto his cock.  Bill's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned in relief.  

 

"A perfect fit," Hermione sighed, a beatific smile on her face.  

 

"Do I get a blessing now?"

 

"I think I'll be granting you many favors, my supplicant.  Here's the first."  With that, Hermione took her wand from atop the blankets and murmured a counter charm, releasing her husband from his bonds.  His hands immediately went to her hips, urging her to move.  She began a series of slow rises and fast falls, Bill's fingers digging into the flesh of her waist.  

 

Both were glistening with sweat in the warm room, allowing them to slide together with ease.  Hermione leaned forward, lapping the perspiration from Bill's sternum before veering to the right and taking his left nipple between her teeth.  Her name left his lips like a benediction.  One of his hands made its way to her center, splaying his fingers to touch where they were joined and rubbing her clit with his thumb.  He urged her to go faster.

 

She started making shorter, shallower thrusts, speeding up and building the friction between them.  She leaned back, putting one hand behind her on the bed, the other holding her breast and twisting her nipple.  Hermione could feel the delicious imminence of her release; she needed to come, as the flame in her belly grew higher.  Her thighs began to shake from the exertion.  Raising her head, she met Bill's eyes; time seemed to stop long enough for her to read the adoration within them.  She removed the hand from her breast and grasped his free hand.  His whispered ‘I love you' brought the moment back to speed in a roar of blood in her ears as she plummeted over the edge.

 

Eyes closed, Hermione could feel Bill watching her, squeezing her hand tightly as she arched back, her hair draping over his legs, her mouth working in spasms as she gasped out gloriously.  Leaning forward again, she continued to ride him, hips making sharp, jerky movements as she clenched about him.  She watched him gulp in air as his admiring gaze took her in, then suck in another breath as his own release hit.  He wrapped both arms around her and held her tight to his chest during his final frenetic thrusts.

 

They lay there for some time, moulded together, while the stars faded from her eyes and she could feel his heart slow from its feverish pace beneath her cheek.  Bill buried his hands in Hermione's riotous curls and whispered praises to her.

 

"You are a goddess."

 

She snorted.  "Don't deify me just yet."

 

"That's right, I shouldn't.  You still can't cook."

 

Hermione slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  "I may not be a symbol of idolatry, but you make a great sacrificial lamb."

 

"Only if the altar happens to be our bed.  Or your desk.  Or the kitchen table.  Or..."

 

"All right, I get the point."

 

"No, I believe _you_ got the point earlier.  However, there's always next time."  

 

"You sound awfully smug for a man who was just tied down."

 

"That's because I have a plan.  And I need your input."

 

"How's that?"

 

"I need you to choose a tattoo."

 

"You're getting another one?"

 

"No, _you're_ getting one.  And I think I know where....."

 

 

Footnotes: Information about the ankh was taken from the following sites-  
  
http://www.pantheon.org/articles/a/ankh.html  
  
http://www.egyptianmyths.net/ankh.htm  
  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ankh

 


End file.
